


in which there is no dragonfucking...

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: trollfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fruit, Fruitfucking, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: ... but there is dragonfruitfucking.





	in which there is no dragonfucking...

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Hanamaki said contemplatively.  
  
Iwaizumi stared at him with horror. “This was _your_ idea!”  
  
But they were here now. The dragonfruit sat in front of them, on the table. Iwaizumi recalled faintly that someone had dared them to fuck a dragonfruit – possibly Oikawa, Iwaizumi was going to kill him later. But right now, they had a dragonfruit that they had split in half, sitting in front of them.  
  
Hanamaki had also cut a hole big enough – or small enough, he’d tease Hanamaki – for their dicks to go through. They had had a brief scuffle about it before, until Iwaizumi figured that it was pointless to argue over, since they were about to fuck the fucking dragonfruit so there really wasn’t any point about arguing about dick sizes at that point.  
  
They stared at the halves of the fruit.  
  
“So this one’s mine, I guess,” said Hanamaki. “Since my dick is bigger.”  
  
“I literally hate you,” said Iwaizumi. “Why don’t we switch off and fuck each other with them?”  
  
Hanamaki looked up thoughtfully. “You know,” he said. “That’s actually a good idea. Better than actually the idea of accepting Mattsun’s stupid dare and doing this.”  
  
Iwaizumi was about to retort that it was Oikawa’s idea, and then he remembered his thought from earlier. Pointlessness. Right.  
  
They each picked up a half of the dragonfruit. They were already naked in their apartment, flaccid cocks dangling out. Iwaizumi said, “I really can’t get hard at this.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Hanamaki, looking into his dragonfruit. “Neither can I.”  
  
Iwaizumi grabbed Hanamaki’s dick with one hand, guiding it into the hole on his slice. “Maybe the friction?” he suggested.  
  
He expected Hanamaki to protest and hit him away as soon as possible. Instead, Hanamaki moaned, knees buckling against the kitchen table.  
  
“What,” Iwaizumi said, amazed. “That feels good?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s – ” Hanamaki bit his lip. “It’s like, the texture, it’s kind of wet – the seeds make it – ”  
  
Iwaizumi looked down to see that Hanamaki was getting harder. From having his dick in a dragonfruit. And he and Hanamaki had done plenty of things with their dicks before – though certainly not this – and while Iwaizumi knew that Hanamaki had questionable tastes in other areas, if he was really getting turned on by fucking a dragon fruit…  
  
“Do me,” he told Hanamaki, nudging him.  
  
Hanamaki grabbed for his dick, slotted it into the hole of the dragon fruit. It was wet, like Hanamaki said, but there was a slight roughness as it slid along the length of Iwaizumi’s dick, the bumps of the seeds grazing along the sensitive tissue. Hanamaki’s motions were getting faster; Iwaizumi sped up his pace, too.  
  
Iwaizumi’s balls clenched as he got closer. “Should we,” he panted, “come in the dragonfruit?”  
  
Hanamaki laughed. “It’s not sentient, I don’t think it’ll mind,” he said.  
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. That wasn’t what he meant, but Hanamaki didn’t make to move away as Iwaizumi got nearer. And then Iwaizumi hit his orgasm, cumming inside of the fruit, the white of his spunk blending with its already pearly flesh.  
  
Hanamaki came, too. Iwaizumi watched as he bent over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, catching his breath.  
  
“Well,” said Iwaizumi, as Hanamaki breathed against him. “We did that.”  
  
Hanamaki laughed. “That’s not the worst thing we’ve done,” he said.


End file.
